The Freeman Family
by SmokedGenius
Summary: I do not own boondocks or characters credit goes to Seung Eun Kim, Aaron McGrudger, CartoonNetwork and all affiliates please support the show. "I saw it coming.", He says as his brother runs into the room chased by their grandfather. "I'm sorry granddad!", Riley says pushing their desktop in front of the bedroom door. "Boy!", Granddad yells through the door. Review and feedback plz
1. Chapter 1

**Kings Passion**

**Epilogue**

"I saw it coming.", He says as his brother runs into the room chased by their grandfather. "I'm sorry granddad!", Riley says pushing their desktop in front of the bedroom door. "Boy!", Granddad yells through the door "You better come out here and take this belt!.", Huey picks up the book he started and climbs out the window thinking to himself why no one listens to his advice. Riley, seeing Huey climb out the window, looks for an excuse for his actions. "It wouldn't my fault!", He screams back "You caught my reflex granddad that's what you get for surprising me!" The Freeman House never a dull moment in these three peoples lives. Stinkmeaners back for maybe the fifth time and Granddad continues to workout. Huey and Riley have never been more active inside and outside the community. Although retired from his domestic terrorism he has put more focus into his group "AFRO", the group became so popular they were featured on BET and had a reference in Tyler Perry's new movie "Madea's Funeral". Riley begins his career as a rapper and becomes very popular in his city. Granddad takes his chances and starts dating again using the internet to find his dream girl.

**Chapter 1**

**Riley****  
**

Riley awakes to another day. He hits his alarm clock and falls back into bed no school today! But he still has business to handle meet with Tom so, he can look over his contract for the Wunclers. Studio, and work fills the rest of his schedule not to bad if he manages to get out of bed. He has just went back to sleep. Hours later he wakes up completely late. Jumping out of bed and running right towards the bathroom, he trips over the many clothes he has on the floor falling flat on his nose. He sees red as he lashes out. "Dang Huey you never clean up no more this room dirty.", no reply.. He's alone in the room without picking up anything he runs to the bathroom. Minutes later he's out the door on his bike cycling to Tom's house.

Sarah (Toms Wife) looks toward the television as she wash the last of breakfast dishes out of the sink. She smiles slightly when she sees the news and the segment they have on Tom's last case. He had defended Rick James on the subject of his latest album apparently, he went to far where he describes beating and harassing younger and less talented artists. None of the less Tom got him off with a brief statement of... Knock! Knock! Bang! She's blasted out of her dreamy state by a knock at the door. Maybe it's Tom she thinks as she opens the door as it opens one-two-three dye filled balloons hit her face and clothes. Riley snickers as she clenches her fist and the color of her face steadily brightens. "Sorry .", He sings sincerely "those were for Huey."

Resisting the urge to strike a child out of anger she slams the door. "Huh? I said sorry.", He says beating on the door a second time. "What! do you want?", Sarah screams from inside. "I was supposed to meet Tom today for my contract.", Riley tells her ignoring her obvious anger. "He left a couple of hours ago.", "you were supposed to be here then!", she screams. Jasmine hearing the noise walks downstairs and catches a glimspe of Riley leaving through the window. Sarah continues her screams. "Mom?", Jasmine says quietly "Why are you screaming?", Sarah hearing her voice turns around to face her daughter. Jasmine knew how bad her mom felt by looking at her face, but she couldn't help giggling at her green,pink, and yellow splashed mother. Giggles turned to laughter and after awhile they couldn't stop. Until Tom bursts in with the Bad news.

Riley, leaving the Dubois house plans his next move. He has to be in the studio before long so, he rides toward home to catch Granddad on his way to the store. "If I take the shortcut i can catch him.", He also knows its a chance he will run into the police. The shortcut runs through the neighborhood like an alley filled with "hoes".He bites his lip and looks straight ahead not making the trip any harder than it has to be. Just before the end is a speed bump on the left is what separates Woodcrest from most neighborhoods a mostly empty mansion of thugnificient. The alley lead straight into their backyard "i'm guessing that's how that nigga afforded this.", Riley thought to himself.

**Chapter 2**

**Huey**

Sitting at the very top of the house ,although dangerous, gives you a great view of Woodcrest. And with the binoculars You'd have a good view of anything in a 10 mile radius and the height gives you another 1-3 mile advantage. Broken out of his thoughts by his brother speeding through "Death Alley". It had gotten its name from the number of kids and women who were killed their. According to the news more than Ten women have gone missing. But truthfully In all the time i've watched this alley their was only one person I saw go in and didn't come back. Ed Wuncler III he went in once he passed the speed bump he sprinted for the mansion. My suspicion rose so I've been,surveilling,waiting for him to come back so I can try an track him. I look at my watch its almost time to eat. Riley must be hungry i've never seen him hurry home. I climb down the makeshift ladder of rails soldered down into the back of the house. I check on my garden then head towards the front.

"Heyyy!", Riley screams between pants. "Where Granddad?", He asked hitting his wheel on the curb and landing a semi-perfect front flip from his bike. "In the house.", but he's about to get some food so don't worry", Huey replies directly. "Move Nigga.", Riley says pushing him aside running for the house. Well Huey thinks to himself putting his ear buds back in. Better late than never. Riley in a shirt down to his knees and shorts that touched his shoelaces runs upstairs. Huey in a desert colored cardigan sweater and an old pair of black jeans with his scuffed black boots. He hasn't done anything to his afro but he carries a pick with him now. Following Riley upstairs he over hears their conversation. "Granddad please take me to the studio today i'm really late", Riley pleads "No.", Granddad replies while clipping his toenails. "you must have forgot hitting me in the eye last week.", He says scowling at his big toe. Huey interrupts "I told you not to surprise him anyway he had already saw you and the presents. "Shut up." Granddad says looking at his phone. "Besides I have a cutie waiting on me to buy her dinner right now.", Riley groans "Granddad I'm tired of you feeding all them starving hoes when we need food at home!", He points downstairs "Have you seen that refrigerator it ain't nun but a air conditioner now." Huey silently listens in on the radio frequency of the local police department. Apparently there's a riot over Rick James' trial being overturned.

Black and whites of the city swarm the courthouse as the press instigates and feeds the already growing hysteria. "The trial is set for July of next year where the evidence will be reexamined and the defendant can present his case a second time.", the tired looking secretary mechanically tells the crowd of roaring fans and haters. Camera flashes and heat makes the situation more surreal than it is. Screams of protest and a chant of "James ain't to blame", starts between the growing crowd.

Huey hearing this news turns to his bickering family. "Granddad where you going to meet your date?", "The new sushi place in town", he replies, "you know where you can get three plates...", Interrupting Huey tells him about the riot at the courthouse. Stubbornly Granddad leaves without listening to the warning of the soon to be chaos.

**Chapter 3**

**Granddad**

Ed Sr. Sits above the courthouse sipping moderate champagne thinking of the profit of putting the exact same champagne in a fancier bottle. Before that he turns to face Tom Dubois nervously staring at the courts statement of appeal for Rick James' case. "Well?", Ed states Tom looked older than when he stepped into the office his eyes looked defeated and glassy. He was well aware of the Wunclers reputation that meant this appeal was going one or two ways. Go with the deal Rick James' loses his albums profit and contract with his newlyfound label "Freaky". Tom being the honest man that he is considers rejecting the plea and try the case a second time, which would cost him his license due to blackmailing by the Wunclers. Clearly the choice is hard so Tom decides to drop James as a family being his top priority he plays it safe. Meanwhile Ed II makes the call to the courts lawyer personally, offering rewards for whoever throws the James' case.

Granddad arrives to his date later than he had planned stopping for fast food to save on his bill cost him. But luckily his date really wanted to see him so when he walks up she hugs and kisses him on the cheek saying "Where you been Handsome?". "Sorry I ran out of gas trying to get to you sweetypie.", she buys it as they sit down across the table near the center of the restaurant. "you smell like chicken.", she says looking towards the waiter. "Oh.", says Robert surprised he forgot to put on cologne. "Well the gas station sold chicken and they waste the platter on my coat.", he says quickly "So I went to the bathroom to wash up", he finishes satisfied. "Ha Ha!", she laughs "Everybody said you was funny Robert.",. Granddad clears his throat as he picks up his menu. "Did you order?",

"Well.", Robert says between the roar of the angry citizens mobbing the town. "Should we take our leave.", Looking directly in her eyes he thinks of how young and pretty she is ignoring the obvious warning signs. She talked of her ex's and how men should treat her right. Her dress has the security shoplifting tag on but love is blind. He offers her a ride and she accepts than excuses herself to the restroom. The ride back caused a change in heart the woman talks on the phone constantly. When she's not texting they're screaming over the blaring speakers Robert never knew he had. Before he drops her of she thanks him for the ride an tells him he's sweet. Nicole walks to her car porch planning her next move on Robert Freeman.

Walking into his home Robert hangs up his hat and coat. Walks upstairs shut his door and sulks over another bust date-night. Muttering to himself he slumps in bed passing out from the wine they shared. The next morning Granddad awoke to two beautiful women making love in his bed.

**Chapter 4**

**Love Hate Betrayal**

Sarah Dubois sits alone in her living room thinking of her husband. Tom after telling them the news walked upstairs without showing Sarah any more affection its been like this for days. "Is he tired?" she asks herself "Maybe I should leave him alone tonight he does work hard.", she says "Besides ", She pulls out her favorite clothing magazine "I need to catch with this weeks fashion." Tom looks from his computer to his briefcase ;he has decided to drop James' as his client and take a weeks paid vacation. His company owes him from defending them against the lawsuit the Freeman's filed after the whole "Gay" incident. He plans on taking his beloved wife Sarah on to see the latest R&amp;B singer. Getting over his insecurities with his wife and other more talented and handsome men took lots of therapy but he's done it.

"Why Tom?!" Sarah says softly tears streaming from her eyes. "We have a child what about our family you dope!?", Sarah anger replacing her sadness at finding her husband backstage drugged out of his mind about to shoot a very talented more handsome R&amp;B star. Tom cocks the 9 mm' sorry baby but he has to die. "Bang Bang snowbunny the singer says without a hint of fear." He winks at her just before Tom pulls the trigger he falls pretty dead. Sarah gasps before throwing up everything she just ate and running from the night of horror that has just begun. Meanwhile Tom looks in the doorway his wife just ran from then to her vomit. "Cheeseburger?", wait that's "Blurh hurh." he struggles to keep his own stomach contained. He looks down at the body and shots a third then a fourth shot to the body. "Bastards."


	2. Chapter 2

**Love,Hate,Betrayal**

Leaving the concert blurry headed and very unstable. Tom Dubois stumbles toward the stadium parking lot desperately searching for his wife. She had took off towards the emergency exit but he had lost sight of her through the wild crowd of R&amp;B fans. Who were waiting on the return of the star who lay slumped with three bullets inside his chest. Tom wipes the vomit starting to dry over his lips with his sleeve. Not the best idea wearing his attorney suit to a concert. He felt his feet starting to swell more with each step he takes. "Dammit Sarah I don't wanna play this game come out!". He reaches into his pocket a second later. "Or have you forgotten who drove us here?"

"Oh Jeez", Sarah Dubois thinks as she runs looking for a way out. Colors blend together as she looks around not knowing what to do next. Her life had collapsed right in front of her. "What the Hell!", she had no idea what had gotten into her husband. "Tom has never even owned a gun what is going on?", she was immediately snapped out of her daze by a male fan gazing at her overexposed clevage. She had dressed to turn heads but now the outfit is gaining her unwanted attention. Wearing a black party dress showing off her curvy figure. The top was carefully secured to give the effect that her chest would burst out of her dress at any moment. She blushed remembering she had picked the outfit just on the off chance she would meet the now dead artist. Just thinking of him brought back the images of Tom shooting the beloved star. Gagging she stumbles towards the Womens restroom.

Tom standing in the middle of the parking lot could have been mistaken for a drunken fan. The drugs had hit their peak and his bodies tolerance for the new substances was very low. His arm spasmed causing him to drop his keys. His legs were the next to go as they collaspe under his bodies weight. Confused he tries to stand causing his stomach to clench and spasm as he throws up the last of the contents in his stomach. He lays their having a seizure as the rain starts to pour. Tom looks up to see a young couple making their way back into the concert. As they come closer he recognizes one of their faces "your still alive?" He thinks before losing consciousness.

Screaming is what brings Sarah out of her stress dream. She had passed out in the stall while thinking on the current state of her life/marriage. "Oh no.", she says slightly as she realizes somebody is bound to find the body. She gets up and does a inventory double checking her possessions. Another scream puts a sense of urgency into her movements. She had lost her sense of time and was feeling very helpless. Peeking her head out of the restroom she looks around to see exactly what was going on. The concert had to still be on the spotlights bathed the stadium in a violet glow. "I still have time to get out of here.", she sighs. Stepping out into the hallway she sees her dress has ridden up way past her thighs. She stops and straightens her hem pulling it in place ,while reaching inside her purse to do a quick glance at her make up. As soon, as she looks inside the compact mirror the reflection causes her to catch her breath. The same fan who had been enjoying the view of her clevage now lingered no more than five feet behind her. He had obviously waited on her to return from the bathroom. She confronts him first quickly turning in her pumps. "Hi?", She challenges him with her stare. "What do you want?", she puts out her left hand saying "I'm married so no I don't want to go anywhere with you.",

The stranger turns bright red as he puts her cell phone into her outstretched hand. "Sorry", he replies "You ran so fast and the noises drowned out my voice.", "so I waited.". Sarah stares emotions tripping over themselves as she searches for the right words. She wanted to say "thanks, my phone is my life." But what came out was "Yes, You should go back to your seat I have to go." Turning she never sees the man's reaction. Walking out of the stadium she couldn't even finish her first thought as she sees the flashing lights of the paramedics. She drops everything running towards the growing crowd standing around the truck. Out of breath she reaches the crowd and starts pushing anyone blocking her view. "No, how did they find him so fast?", Peeking through she sees the face of the man convulsing on the stretcher. "Tom!" She yells running alongside her husband "No! Tom!", "Stay back lady."

A middle aged Black male yells "He's having a seizure we have to give him space.", "I'm his wife.", she manages to say through her tears. The second paramedic looks her over. After sprinting across the parking lot she had the look of a runaway victim. ", "Hey you okay lady?", looking him square in the face she says "Don't worry about me get my husband to the hospital.", stunned he gives her a bewildered stare. "Now!" Sarah screams "Go and if he dies it's your ass Daniel." She says reading his nametag. Daniel jumps into action silently scolding himself for not keeping his proffesionalism. As the paramedic closes the back doors. Sarah let's out a sigh remembering Tom had the keys to their car. "Hey are these yours?" A tall handsome man looks down at her. "Me and my wife were on our way in when we saw your husband collaspe." He says motioning towards a stunning woman in a party dress. The dress clinging enough to show her amazing body leaving just enough to the imagination stopping above her kness. The couple looked great together Sarah couldn't help but think how she use to think that her and Tom looked that great together. The thought brings rears to her face again. The male introduces himself as Laurence and passes Sarah a hanker chief. "Sarah?" The woman says it as a question. "Is that your name?" She could only manage a nod as she wipes her face. "Tom kept saying your name once he collapsed." "Thank you both." Sarah replies and turns toward her car. "I'm going to the hospital now." She says without looking back."


	3. Chapter 3

**Betrayal**

Nicole walks back into her Apartment a single with a small kitchen and a tiny Dining room. She drops her purse on her new dining table. The apartment is extremely clean and decorated as best she could get it. Flowers, paintings, as well as furniture made her apartment feel cozy. It showed how much work she put into herself. She longed for someone to come and share her life and experiences with. No matter how decorated or dolled up she got no man would ever stay in her life. Nicole herself did bot know the answer but anyone observing her relationships would recognize her problem. She loved to take care of her man no doubt about that. She just had a tendency to let someone's opinion drive a wedge between her and her partner. Although she knows very well that that someone's opinion could not be real because she was dead. Her best friend committed suicide while on the phone with her. And Nicole has the notion that the telephone call hasn't ended. She silently carries on conversation upon conversation with her dead girlfriend. After finding out who was the last to see her she got another notion that Luna her dead friend ask that she get revenge on the last to see her. She walks back into her bedroom muttering about how she successful gained Roberts trust and that it is only a matter of time before she enacts part two of her plan.

She strips out of her dress clothes,showers, and changes into street clothes for part two. The day before she had contacted a pimp named slick back to request a quote for one of his hos. After getting the price she instructs that he makes sure that when she calls again that the ho would be ready. He responds with "Bitch, this ain't no layaway." She scowled and agrees to call the next day to be sure they are still available. Now she heads to the pimps HQ to pay and get on with her night. "Yes, Crystall is one of my prettiest so it won't be cheap" the pimp smiles with his gold tooth shining in the dim light of the office. "Well I really don't need pretty I may be running into a bit of trouble if you know what I mean." At that the smile is replaced with a wyry expression as he looks at Nicole a little more throughly. "No dice, we already got enough trouble for a lifetime." He begins to smile again. Nicole face doesn't change she expected as much "I'll double whatever it is." She watches the excitement go thru his eyes and knows that he will give in. "Hahaha" his laugh is high pitched "your talking my language now." He looks at her again "well since you asked so nicely I'll let my lovely Crystall go and even provide some security just in case things get Rough"

She makes it to Roberts house almost six hours after he had dropped her off. Her little Ford was packed with Crystall and two bodyguards who looked like they ate steroids on the regular. They strolled unto the lawn while Nicole fished in her purse looking for her key. While on their date she managed to pick Roberts pocket and got his keys she used that to make a copy. They reached the door and unlocked it silently. The alarm was Wunclers and any criminal knew that it could easily be disarmed with the mastercode Ed III leaked over social media. Moments later they were in Roberts room stripping. The guards stood outside and wouldn't let anyone interrupt the Menage a trois. Crystall informed her that she had a past with the Freemans and Nicole smiled saying "that makes you the perfect candidate" she kisses her then. Once started Nicole,after being neglected for years, could not help but ravage the woman. Making what Robert see when he wakes up all the more belivable.

Robert wakes with a start mind foggy with sleep. At first he thought he was imagining movement on the foot of his bed. It wasn't until he heard a small moan from one of the women then he realized who and what they were doing. After ogling for minutes his mind finally catches up and thinks why are these two here. He saw Nicole she was the most active her hands exploring and mouth looking to taste every bit of the other woman. Crystall surprised at the womans behavior but eager to fulfill her duty. Crystall let's out small moans as each kiss is placed upon her. Encouraging what Nicole was doing. It almost pained Robert to stop the couple but as beautiful the sight was he had to know why in the hell they were doing this here. He clears his throat loud enough that he's sure they both heard him. After neither reacts he tries once then twice more. They reluctantly stop and stare at him as if he wasn't supposed to interrupt. "Ladies," "if you could be so kind and explain why both of you are here I may consider joining the both of you." Nicole cackles at that "Well my dear Robert you left me home alone and I got lonely" she says as if that explains everything.

"All it would have took was a phone call Nicole." Robert replies with a stern face Crystall answers then "you shouldn't have left a lady alone Robert" she says her voice a sweet and teasing tone. The two ladies were hugged together keeping their breast together asometime they knelt on the bed. "Look,Nicole" Robert says ignoring Crystall "If you have forgotten there was a riot going on right outside where we were." He states not liking be ambushed at his house hours before dawn. "If you wanted me you shouldve said so in the car." Nicole blushes then turns to Crystall who says "No Robert, a lady doesn't ask." He looks from the blushing Nicole to the frowning Crystall. He finally says "Have you both gone nuts none of this explains you two." He points at them leaning his back on the bed headboard for support. "In my room before even the birds have woke up." His frustration clear in his voice. Nicole answers tears in her eyes "I want you you fool can't you see that is the point of this?"

Nicole climbs to Robert on her hands and knees her body clear in the soft light of coming dawn. She straddles him and lays a kiss on his lips softly. He was suddenly aware that his morning wood choose this time to show itself. Nicole laughs "oh, you dirty old man you want me don't you." She says it clearly letting him know how retorical that question was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Betrayal**

Daniel the paramedic checks Tom's pulse once done he takes his temperature. It's high enough to be damaging Tom's brain at that moment. He make Tom more comfortable than gives him an iv and an ice pad. He also cut his clothing trying to cool his body down as much as possible. He radios to the driver telling him Tom's condition and says he'll keep him posted. Daniel was not the paramedics real name. He was assigned that name from his employer. His job to keep Tom alive and administer the antidote. Apparently, he was drugged while at a concert with his wife, he didn't know why just that he has the antidote and he just does what he does best. He is an actual paramedic just under a phony name. The reason he was given at the time was ,the spouses sometimes react wildly, he was glad after hearing Sarah. He grabs the bag with the antidote in it and test the needleft spraying a small amount. After he's done injecting it he disposes the needle. Sanitize and starts checking the temperature of his patient.

The driver codenamed Chuck sits comfortable in the Ambulance he had the easiest job tonight. Ten grand to pick up fancy lawyer at a concert. He then leaves the ambulance once his employers meet him at the rendezvous he gets paid then leaves. He sighs and let's out a breath "Chuck can I have your life" he a ,little on the overweight side, so driving suited him just fine. He just wanted to make it home before midnight,his wife hated to be home alone at night, he lived almost an hour away. Daniel radios again "the antidote is legit his body is stabilizing." "OK, Daniel keep him sedated until we meet the mysterious rich man." "K Chuck" Daniel replies. The turn was coming up so Chuck concentrates on the road watching for the path to the rendezvous.

At the rendezvous Chuck calls his employer letting them know they succeeded. Ed II hangs up and looks at his dad. "There's the call better go finish the plan." Ed Sr. Sits in his box looking out at the people waiting for the R&amp;B singer who will never come back onstage. He sips his wine and chuckles at how successful his scheme had become. The concert would be a bust but the media attentions would make up for a few hundred thousand refunds. Especially since the killer would be caught by one of his sons. The wine he had was mediocre but he instantly thinks of a scheme to market the wine through his chain of fancy restaurants. He laughs again thinking of the productive day he has been having all at the expense of one naive lawyer.

Daniel does his job keeping Tom drugged enough to sleep while maintaing his body. He really a needed the money from this gig to keep him ahead of his student loans. Medical school is expensive and working jobs only takes him so far. He has to do this for his future he thinks to himself as he double checks everything making sure his patient is alive and well. He was the least informed of the two but the pay made up for it they promised him 25 thousand for this one job tax free at that. Daniel is very intelligent studying medicine for the better part of 10 years. Making him a novice compared to his predecessors. He has been supporting himself through medical school since his father passed away. Although he was left an inheritance of 100 thousand dollars that quickly went to his student loans and tuition. Now he was left to find his way as best he could.

The deal went smoothly they delivered Tom to Ed II got their money and went on with their lives. Ed had his work cut out for him now, he had to plant the drugs on Tom and deliver him safely to his home all within three hours. Any later and he risks the cops getting there first. The whole plan depended on him finishing his task on time. His brother although was at this moment in the middle of two females at a trespassing party at the abandoned thugnificient mansion. He was in charge of monitoring Tom's house but as he said "It ain't nun but a g thing" whatever that meant.


End file.
